Various types of sanitary wraps for surfaces, such as doors, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a sanitary door handle cover which includes a strip having five layers including a first layer formed of absorbent, breathable material, an absorbent second layer, a sanitizing third layer with pockets containing sanitizing solution which is absorbed by the first, second, and fourth layers upon the application of pressure to the strip, an absorbent fourth layer, and an adhesive fifth layer which removably adheres to a door handle or door knob.